Show Me Your Power
by Janette Morgan
Summary: A group of students redefine weird and lousy in terms of superpowers during Power Placement. Boomer is appropriately disturbed. Oneshot, no pairings.


Show Me Your Power

NjNjNNjNNjNjNjNNjN

This is based, simply, on my list of superpowers I thought it would be neat to have. I thought it might be humorous to write it into a short story, so I did. (Doesn't include the whole list -- only ones that were not used in the movie.) This is just a bit of fluff, no plot, particularily since I have yet to actually see _Sky High._ Not my best work, but hopefully you'll get a kick out of it.

(AN: Please excuse the weird dividers. I can't get asterisks to work.)

The time had come. The most dreaded and yet also the most anticipated part of the school year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or Coach Boomer. I own the characters mentioned.

NjNjNNjNNjNjNjNNjN

Power Placement.

Today, a few talented teenagers would be deemed, by the irrefutable Coach Boomer, to be the stuff of heroes. The rest would be shuffled into a category many wished to avoid: sidekicks. Hero support. Never to shine on their own... or some such rot.

Many of the soon-to-be students had precisely this on their minds, though eight in particular had a worse worry -- that their powers were totally useless, most not even car-test quality. These particular eight students had some of the strangest powers to be found, and these were about to come into play.

"Okay!" Boomer announced from the podium. "When I call your name, step up here and _show me your power._"

Those were the four worst words in the world. The ones everyone was dreading.

The first kid was hero-class. He turned into a hippopotamus, and in this manner suffered through the car-drop.

The next kid made it, too. She caught the car and handed it to Boomer, having made it really light. They had to get a new car.

Then came Elise Braun's turn. She stepped up nervously and sort of just stood for a moment.

"Well?" Boomer demanded.

"I can't really show you," she finally explained. "See, I can go for days without needing food or water."

Boomer gave a small snort. "Sidekick."

A couple more kids had their turns. One made hero, the other didn't.

"Walter Coffelt."

Eager to show off his power, he nearly danced up onto the podium and immediately shrunk by about six inches. Then two feet. Then he cut his height in half. Finally, he became about two inches tall.

Then he returned to his normal height.

"Sidekick," he decreed, clearly unimpressed. "Franklin Diefen."

"I have selective hearing," Franklin explained. "That's all."

"Sidekick!"

Smiling to himself, Franklin headed off to join the others. Nobody could tell that he'd tuned out Boomer's bellow. No doubt the guy was wondering what he was even doing here.

The next of the eight was "Darryl Franks!"

Darryl stepped up onto the podium and just sort of stood there, raising one eyebrow at Boomer.

"Car," the coach barked.

When the car hit Darryl, the entire assembly began talking at once. Several decided that they'd rather not take the test.

Then the car was lifted, revealing the tousled-hair teen flopped on the ground with a happy expression on his face.

Everyone fell silent.

"Ooooh!" he exclaimed. "That hurt _good._ Do it again!"

Darryl was a sidekick.

Akim Hogan could make herself really cold. Boomer nearly suffered frostbite, and off to the sidekick bin she went.

"Lisa Morte."

She did the strangest thing anyone could recall having seen. Lisa dropped to the ground, stopped breathing, and became totally rigid. A couple of kids threw up.

It was a good while before Frieda Noggin's name was called, and a perturbed frown was plastered on her face as she took her place. "This is really gonna be gross," she warned Boomer.

"Just do it!"

She scrunched up her face, and a second head burst forth with a sickening pop. She did this a few more times before recalling them all with a disgusting _shlorp_.

"_Sidekick!_" Even Boomer felt a little sick.

Finally came James Yankel, who explained that he couldn't exactly demonstrate without a point of reference.

"Car!"

He opened his mouth. A moment later, the car was gone. James chewed on the cable a little for good measure before spitting out the entire mess.

FIN


End file.
